Mending Your Broken Heart
by Potter Girl 003
Summary: Why does it hurt so much? Rika and Ryo are both my friends, so I should be happy for them right? But seeing them happy together makes me feel like someone's driving a wedge inside my heart...Jenruki.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! Okay so I needed to get started somehow. Updates will come every Thursday AEST before 11pm at night. This is written for my Registration for Become the Tamer King as well as the Building Blocks Challenge using the simple word prompt of 'feeling' and this is a ficletchap._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Yin and Yang<strong>

It has been five years since the defeat of the D-Reaper and we've mostly settled down in their lives. Takato and Jeri started dating last year. Rika and Ryo have also become a couple two weeks ago.

I'm really happy for Takato to finally be with the girl of his dreams but when it came to Rika, everything seems to shut off. Ryo's a good person and we've become better friends with him since he actually sticks around now but somehow when I see Rika with him, it makes me feel like someone's squeezing my heart.

In order to avoid the awkwardness, I've decided to stay home though I do wish Terriermon were here. He always makes things seem so much easier. I can picture him right now telling me to Momentai and take things easy. Oh, if only he knew the situation I was stuck in right now.

Right now, I was in my room, just staring at my textbook, trying to push any thoughts of Rika to go away. Gosh, what was wrong with me? I'm meant to be the mature one, the one with all the self-control. Rika and I are complete opposites anyway, we never would have worked out as a couple. But I suppose that's what made the two of us such amazing friends. We were like Yin and Yang. Rika started off as a fighter, always fighting so much that she'd disregard her friends sometimes and be quite coldhearted. I was on the other end, never wanting to fight because people always got hurt. Because my Terriermon got hurt because of me fighting recklessly. I could never let that happen again.

Both of us, Rika and I in a sense we helped each other grow. The two of us and Takato, we faced everything together. But Takato always had Jeri, even before they had met. I still remember how starstruck he'd get around her. He'd stutter and blush, not knowing what to say. It was almost amusing but now I don't think I'm the one whose laughing. Now, whenever I see Rika, I get it. I understand how Takato must have felt back then.

I hear the cell phone ringing and look over. A shiver runs down my arm as I see the Caller ID say Rika. I hesitate, almost tempted to answer but what am I supposed to say? She'll ask me why I'm avoiding everyone like the plague when that's meant to be her forte. Unable to think of what to reply to that, I reject the phone call.

"Henry?" Suzie's voice snapped me out of looking at my phone.

I looked to see my little sister, Suzie standing at the bedroom door.

"Suzie?" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been worried about you Henry," Suzie said. "You've been in your room all day. You don't even go to see Takato and the others anymore. Takato's called the house about seven times today."

I sighed. Of course, my friends were worried about me and Suzie...she sure had grown up from the small kid she was back then. Of course, she was 13 now, of course it generally made her mature.

"I'm alright, Suzie," I said. "I just need time."

"Did you and Rika have a fight?" Suzie said. "Jaarin says it's something between you and Rika."

I laughed a little. "It is something about Rika but I'll be okay. I'll call Takato alright?"

I have to call him. Terriermon would really yell at me for avoiding everyone.

"Henry, haven't I taught you to face things head on? No running away, sometimes you need to fight!"

I exhaled. Yeah, that's exactly what Terriermon would say. I have to go. I have to talk to Takato. I need to talk to Takato.

"Alright," Suzie said. "But we're all here if you need to talk."

I turned to look at my little sister and nodded. "Thanks Suzie."

Suzie laughed. "Someone needs to get you back onto your feet, big brother. Go face what you need to ok? And call Takato before he calls again!"

"I got it!" I replied, laughing a little as Suzie skipped away from the room.

With that, I dialed Takato's number on the phone. I needed to stop running away.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! I promised updates every Thursday right? This one will be in Takato's point of view._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

Being with Jeri, holding her hand was just the most beautiful feeling I could ever feel. I loved this, being this close to my first love, the only girl I would ever love. Being with her, made me forget all my worries about my best friend Henry. Although, speaking of best friend, my cell suddenly went off. I looked at the caller ID and my heart beat faster than it did before. Henry was calling! Did that mean he was ok or that he was going to tell me what was wrong?

I pressed 'answer' holding the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi Takato," Henry's voice came from the other end. "I heard you've been calling my place pretty often."

"Hey Henry," I said. "Yeah, Jeri and I have been really worried about you."

"Rika is too," Jeri added in a soft voice from my side.

"Yeah and Jeri said Rika is too," I added before pausing as if thinking that through. "Well, as much as Rika worries about anyone that isn't her boyfriend." I jumped a little as Jeri slapped my shoulder for that.

"Takato?" Henry said and I snapped to attention.

"Yeah?" I replied, hoping against hope that Henry would tell me what was wrong, but he was so secretive about his own feelings, almost as much as Rika that it's hard for me to tell what he's thinking.

"I can't be around Ryo and Rika," Henry's voice sounded really odd as he said that, almost like he had to force himself to spit those words out and I frowned. Was Henry upset? Have I been too tactless again or am I just missing the obvious as much as Kazu does?

"Henry, they're worried about you," I told him. "We all are. Rika and Ryo want to know you're okay too."

"I can't, Takato," Henry said and I think he's annoyed or just about to snap because his voice is beginning to sound kind of rough, like it had gotten when he snapped at Suzie in the digital world. "Seeing them together…is painful."

I winced, feeling like a slap hitting me in the face as Henry said those words. I think I understood it now. Henry…he couldn't see Rika and Ryo together, that could only mean one thing right? Unless I'm just jumping to conclusions again…I do have a tendency to do that too.

"Henry, do you…do you like Rika?" I said. There's a pause on the other end and I don't know, for a moment, I really don't know if Henry is going to say anything. I felt Jeri take my hand and squeeze it. I smiled a little, returning the gesture.

"Y-yeah," Henry admitted. "A lot. Takato…please…keep this between you and Jeri."

I laughed at that. "Henry, we're best friends. You can trust me with your secrets, you know. I promise, no one besides Jeri and I will know."

"Thanks Takato," Henry said.

"Look Henry, I know you don't want to be around Ryo and Rika," I said. "But can you come join us at the park? We miss you as well you know."

There was a pause on the other end before Henry finally replied.

"Sure, the one where's Guilmon hideout used to be?" Henry said.

"Yeah, that's the one," I said.

"See you there then," Henry said hanging up.

I pulled Jeri close in my arms and she obediently curled closer.


End file.
